


COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & being pampered(?)

by Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee



Series: COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & other things [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee
Summary: Just some Malec fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & other things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992010
Kudos: 66





	COLLEGE LIFE, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIPS & being pampered(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters (as y’all already know).
> 
> Happy reading!!

It was a regular Thursday where by some stroke of luck, it turned out that all of their classes ended at the same time, either by the pre-determined schedule or due to the lecturer being absent or some by simply bunking, because apparently, your girlfriend being done with her day in college while you’re still stuck, just wouldn’t do (according to Jace).

Lydia suggested that they go to “Fray's Cafe", owned by Clary' mom Jocelyn and step dad Luke, and the group (Jace, Clary, Izzy, Lydia, Simon, Ragnor, Cat, Raphael, Magnus and Alec), found themselves getting into their respective cars/ rides to head to the cafe.

Entering the cafe, everything was going like it usually went when the group hung out together, with everyone calling out their orders, not that Jocelyn didn’t already know them, and Magnus ordering for Alec and himself, when Alec and Lydia made a brief eye contact and Alec all but froze in the spot.

Magnus turned just in time to see Lydia smirk and head towards the table. “what’s up with her?” Magnus asked turning towards Alec, to find him frozen.

“Alexander, are you alright darling?” Magnus gently touched Alec’s upper arm. Alec looked up at Magnus with something in his eyes, that the last time Magnus had seen it, was way back in high school. Back when Alec was so unsure of himself, when he believed that all the jibes and snide comments his dad threw his way, were well deserved. When he wasn’t sure, when Magnus showered him with compliments, whether he was actually being complimented or made fun of.

And Magnus just knew that there was something wrong- something that wasn’t there when they’d been here in the same cafe for their morning coffee. Alec glanced down at his shoes, failing to look Magnus in his eyes any longer, so Magnus gently grabbed his hand and led them back to his car, deciding to text Cat that something important came up for them, glad that Cat had just gotten her car back from servicing that morning, and had decided to drive it to college to test if there were any unresolved issues in it.

××××

Magnus opened the back door of his car and allowed Alec to get in first. He himself entered after him and pulled Alec in his lap and Alec naturally hid his face in the space between Magnus’s neck and shoulder. They sat like that in silence for some time, Magnus holding Alec to himself with an arm around his waist, the other hand carding fingers through Alec’s messy hair, knowing the action helps calm his boyfriend, and Alec trying to gather his thoughts while playing with one of Magnus’s necklaces.

Magnus finally broke the silence, “are you ready to talk, sayang?”  
Alec contemplated for a while and then nodded and moved his head, so that he could look into Magnus’s golden-green eyes he adored so much. Then he softly murmured a “Lyds said that I was the girl in the relationship"

This time it was Magnus’s turn to freeze for a moment, before he realised that Alec was waiting for him to say something, anything, and shook his head, before gently caressing Alec’s cheek.  
“There’s no “girl" in this relationship cintaku, why would Lydia even say that?”, Magnus mused frowning, after all, Lydia was Jace, Isabell and Alec’s childhood friend and Alec cared about her as much as he cared about Izzy.

“I did ask her the same thing" Alec said, his voice still low, unsure and insecure. Magnus waited patiently for him to continue, which he did, “then Clary interjected and said that, you do all the things that Luke does for Jocelyn and that she thinks it’s cute. But then somehow Maureen joined and said that all I have to basically do in this relationship is to sit and look pretty like a princess does”

“Baby, you know that’s not true right?” Magnus asked, praying to God that he hadn’t already lost all the progress he had managed to do with his sweet boyfriend over the years. “And besides, Maureen is as bad as Camille. Her only goal in life is to make others feel miserable about themselves.”

“I just felt bad that, after she said that, Lyds also seemed to agree with it Mags. She didn’t even say anything when Maureen called me your ‘arm candy' and then Lyds tried to convince me that all Maureen was trying to say was that, I get treated like a girl gets. And then she pointed out how you always order my coffee for me and that I don’t even have to voice anything, it’s already served to me on a platter”

“So that is why you froze when i ordered for you?” Alec nodded and Magnus just hugged his boy close, “I’ll talk to Lydia alright?”, but Alec was quick to deny with a “it’s okay. She probably didn’t want to get into trouble with Camille and besides I think she has already gotten a " _talk_ " from Iz" Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll not let their words get to me again.”

Thinking back on it now, Magnus couldn’t help but doubt whether the whole “hanging out plan” was actually a last moment one. However he just hummed “okay sayang. But next time don’t keep anything bottled up okay?”, while making a mental note to have a little chat with dear Lydia.

Alec hugged Magnus around his neck, saying a “I won’t cintaku” satisfied with himself for getting the pronunciation correctly (well, he was a perfectionist when it came to Magnus, because in Alec Lightwood’s humble opinion, Magnus Bane deserves nothing but the best).

Magnus smiled and ruffled Alec’s hair, knowing that he is the only person that gets to do it, and Alec laughed while half-heartedly trying to slap his hand away but at the same time making no attempt to get away.

“C’mon love, let’s get going. If we’re lucky enough, we can squeeze a movie before Ragnor, Raph and Cat return and we have to listen to Raph mourn about being the fifth wheel.” Which got the predicted chuckle from Alec.

And Alec couldn’t have been happier that he had moved in, with the four people who've now become like a second family to him, right after graduating from high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this 'lil something!  
> Buh-bye & take care ❤


End file.
